1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trailer, and more particularly to a trailer for use in sending a container into and taking out a container from an airplane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A trailer the construction of which is described in, for example, the specificaiton of Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 48929/1983 is known as a conventional trailer of this kind. This trailer has a pivotable turntable consisting of a trailer body frame, and a plurality of rollers arranged in rows on the body frame in the longitudinal direction so that the rollers can be turned, and a fixed table which is provided iu front of this turntable via a recess, in which the turntable can be turned and which has thereon a plurality of rollers arranged in rows in the longitudinal direction in such a manner that these rollers can be turned. In order to load a container on this trailer, the container is sent onto the trailer in the longitudinal direction of the body frame. In order to unload the container, the turntable is turned horizontally so as to direct the rollers thereon in the transverse direction and send out the container by the resultant rollers.
When a trailer of such conventional construction is brought alongside a cargo carry-out portion of an airplane, it is necessary that the turntable be turned to direct the rollers to the carry-in side of the trailer so as to enable a container to be sent onto the trailer. After the container has been loaded onto the trailer, it is necessary to turn the turntable again and then transfer the container to an object place. When the container is unloaded from the trailer, it is necessary to further turn the turntable so that the rollers are directed to the carry-out side of the trailer. In order to send a container onto the trailer in the longitudinal direction thereof, it is not necessary to turn the turntable but it is necessary to turn the turntable when the container is thereafter carried out from the trailer.
In order that a container, which has been carried onto the trailer in any of the above-mentioned directions, can be carried out therefrom easily, it is necessary to turn the turntable for the purpose of meeting the requirement for setting the door of the container in a suitable direction. This causes problems to occur in the handling of a container to be carried out from and carried onto the trailer and the speed of loading and unloading a container onto and from the trailer. Pivotably providing the turntable on the body frame also has problems in the structure for setting the turntable thereon and the structure relative to the fixed table.